The Legendary Goku
by SaiyajinBaka
Summary: This story [also] bends the original Dragon Ball/Z storyline, 'cause I KNOW Goku knew Chi-Chi when he was young, but...not in this story. Raditz is coming to see what Goku is up to, and he meets Chi-Chi for the first time. These two happenings clash toge


The · Legendary · Goku  
  
  
  
  
  
He awoke from the sound of a loud crash, not far from his sleeping quarters. Goku slowly sat up as he rubbed his tired eyes, yawning widely.  
  
"Uh…Huh?" He turned so his legs dangled over the edge of the bed. He suddenly heard the quick tapping of running footsteps down the hall, confusing him even more. His thick, dark brows narrowed, sensing that something wasn't right. Not right at all. Slipping out from underneath his covers, he quickly hopped out from his bed, and made his way to the room's door.  
  
"JAI! YOU FIRE FROM THE LEFT!" Guns began to repeatedly go off, followed by constant high-pitched screeches and yelps. Goku's heart thumped rapidly, a few beads of sweat trickling down his face.  
  
"What the hell is going on??…" he cursed underneath his breath. Without hesitating, he slipped his orange gi shirt and his pointed blue army boots on. He darted out through the door and into the hallway, spinning around to face the enemy.  
  
"Goku! Get back! It's too dangerous!!" shouted one of the men attacking the strange unknown creature.  
  
"No, you get back! I'll handle this!"  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
Goku's hands curled into tight-balled fists, his eyes piercing deeply into the other man's.  
  
"GET BACK!!" The creature, alarmed by Goku's yelling, turned to look at him. Goku facefaulted has his eyes met with the creature's almost enchanting black eyes. "…Brother?!"  
  
"Kakarott…"  
  
"Wh…What are you doing here???"  
  
Raditz shook his head slowly at Goku, a sigh escaping his lips.  
  
"So…This is where you've been hiding out, brother…"  
  
"Raditz…Why are you on Earth?"  
  
"Well, that's obvious, brother. To do what you were sent to Earth to do. Destroy it and its people."  
  
"Come on! Let's kill him!" the first guy shouted, re-aiming his rifle towards Raditz. Raditz just smirked at his words as the two began to fire. Before any of the bullets came into contact with him, he disappeared in thin air, causing the bullets to go through the wall.  
  
"Gah!! What's with this guy??"  
  
Goku clenched his teeth, his eyes focusing on the place where Raditz once stood.  
  
"…Raditz…"  
  
Krillin, having heard every word, peeked his head out his bedroom door.  
  
"…Goku?? Is that really…"  
  
"Krillin! Stay put!"  
  
Raditz finally appeared behind Goku, who instantly felt his brother's breath down the back of his neck.  
  
"…Why haven't you done your job, Kakarott? Why is the Earth still here? I was hoping it'd be gone by the time I came back to get you, brother…" He glanced down. "…And what have you done with your tail?" The sides of his lips quickly turned down in a frown, his brows furrowed. "What happened to you?!" Raditz smacked the back of Goku's head with his hand, causing him to immediately turn around, the two of them now face-to-face.  
  
"I changed, Raditz. That's all I can saw. I protect the Earth…I don't want to destroy it."  
  
"What made you turn so soft, Kakarott?! It's sickening to see a Saiyan care for a worthless planet like this! Especially my own brother!! It's humiliating, I tell you!"  
  
Goku's rage grew at each of Raditz's harsh words, his eyes gleaming in anger.  
  
"Well, Kakarott…Or is it 'Goku'? Shall we destroy this good-for- nothing planet called Earth, or what?" An evil shimmer flickered across his brother's eyes, almost entrapping Goku to do whatever he wanted him to do.  
  
"No! Never! I'm never going to destroy Earth, or let anyone else even try to…"  
  
"You make me sick! Stop with that crap, Go…Kakarott!!" Raditz grabbed hold of Goku's shirt collar, pulling his face up to his. "Now listen to me, and listen to me closely…You either step aside and let the real Saiyans do the job, or you give up protecting this dumbfounded planet and help me destroy it once and for all! Do you hear me?!"  
  
Goku shoved him out of his way, a disgusted sneer across his face.  
  
"Raditz…What's the point of it all?? You destroy planets for your own pleasure?!" Raditz folded his muscular arms across his head, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Kakarott, damn it, give it up! It sounds like you're asking for it, brother. You're asking for your own death."  
  
"Well, if it's a fight you want, you've got it…Bro."  
  
Raditz's eyes grew wide in shock, but he relaxed with his smirk crossing his face once again.  
  
"Wow…So you've still got that fighting spirit within you. Well, that's good to hear…"  
  
"Raditz, why can't we just get along? Why do we always have to fight?…"  
  
"Come on, Kakarott! You know you want to fight! Besides, what would be the fun in that?…" his smirk grew a little. "Heh."  
  
Just then, a loud explosion was heard outside, causing the ground beneath their feet to shake.  
  
"Well, the rest of them have arrived…What do you say to that?"  
  
Goku's eyes jumped to the door at the end of the hallway. He screamed and his eyes widened as a gigantic energy ball came flying at him, hitting him straight in the gut.  
  
"AHH!" Goku sat up quickly, beads of sweat trickling down his face. His eyes darted around the room...Was it all a dream? he thought, throwing the sheets off of his hot and sticky body. "That was strange…Me dream about my own brother?…I don't even know what he looks like now…I haven't seen him forever." He breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly and gently as he tried to piece it together. "…Maybe it was a sign…?" He glanced up at his bedroom door, his eyes transfixed on the knob. "Hmm…" He scratched the back of his head, then stretching out his arms as he yawned loudly. Glancing over at his digital alarm clock, his eyes drooped suddenly. "Argh…Three A.M.?" He yawned again. "I guess I could get up early to start training…Mmph…" Goku pushed himself out of the warm bed. A quick chill rushed up and down his entire body as he stumbled to regain his balance. "Norou sore wa…" he muttered under his breath as he made his way across the pitch black room to his closet. "Norou watashi ani…Norou kare o ni…"  
  
"Hey, Goku. Are you starting your training early, too?" He was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"…Yeah, I couldn't sleep."  
  
Krillin peeked his head through the door, already dressed in his usual training clothes - orange pants, orange shirt, and his pointed navy blue army boots.  
  
Goku slipped his navy blue undershirt over his head, then pulling his orange top off a hanger.  
  
"…Do you know why you couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Bad dream…" he said as he put his top on, "…about my older brother…"  
  
"Ohh, you mean Raditz? Wow…What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing, Krill…Let's just train now, okay?" Goku stepped past Krillin and out into the hallway, the light tapping of his boots echoing through the empty halls. Krillin did nothing but shrug his shoulders, following his friend afterward.  
  
The halls were dark and deserted, which made Goku feel pretty uncomfortable. A shiver ran up and down his spinal cord as he stepped through a lurking shadow, but he tried not to concentrate on it. Krillin sped up a little so he was walking side-by-side with Goku.  
  
"What's bothering you, bro? Something's up…"  
  
Goku continued to stare forward, sweat slowly trickling down the back of his neck.  
  
"It's nothing," Goku said as he opened the door at the end of the hall, "let's drop it and train now." Krillin sighed light-heartedly, shaking his head as he stepped into the room first, then followed by Goku.  
  
The room was dark and silent, their shadows lurking forwards into the room as they stood in the doorway. Goku switched the lights on, wincing slightly as his eyes began to adjust to the sudden change.  
  
"Do you want to use the gravity chamber, or do you want to spar with each other?" Goku set his belongings down on the floor. He unzipped his bag, reaching in and pulling out his two weighted training wrist bands.  
  
"I'm up for a spar…Let's spar in the chamber, alright?"  
  
"Okay…Fine with me." As Goku moved over towards the entrance to the gravity chamber, Krillin cocked his head slightly to the left in frustration.  
  
'He's not acting like himself…Not at all,' he thought to himself.  
  
They both entered the gravity chamber, an unsettling silence drifting over the room.  
  
"Let's put it on twenty times our normal gravity. Still half-asleep…" Goku stepped up to the control panel in the center of the chamber. He began pressing buttons, watching as different selections appeared on the screen above.  
  
"Alright. It's on twenty."  
  
Krillin adjusted his wrist bands, stepping out onto the floor.  
  
"Ready bro?" Krillin said as he cracked his neck.  
  
"Yep…" The two of them stood across from each other, their eyes narrowed. Krillin pushed off of one foot, flying towards his opponent, who did nothing but stand there motionlessly. Krillin was a bit alarmed by this…Goku usually would've gone straight after him. What's up with him today? He came to a halt, his feet a good length apart as he raised a single hand above his head. A flat, disc-like shape began to glow and start spinning around in his hand, growing quickly as he put more energy into it. Still, Goku didn't budge.  
  
'What the hell is he doing…?' Krillin suddenly fell to his knees, due to a forceful blow to his stomach. Goku stepped back, pulling his knee out of Krillin's gut.  
  
"Wow, *gasp* Goku…You've gotten better," Krillin collapsed to his side, passing out briefly.  
  
"Oh, jeez…I think I was a little to hard on him…Sorry Krill." He knelt down beside his best friend. Pulling out a small leather bag from the packet of his gi pants, he retrieved a small senzu* bean from the bag and gently fed it into Krillin's mouth. He chewed on it, swallowing it easily.  
  
"Thanks," Krillin said as he pushed himself up off the cold floor. But since the gravity was stronger than it usually was, he struggled to keep himself up. "Wow, I'm pathetic. I was beaten after once single hit…By you, especially."  
  
"Hey! I take that as an insult…"  
  
"Lighten up, bro. Just jokin'…"  
  
Goku smiled a little.  
  
"Are ya still up for a spar?" Krillin asked Goku, "…we'd have to return the gravity to normal, though."  
  
"Sure, okay—"  
  
  
  
*senzu - a certain bean used to restore energy.  
  
  
  
He was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.  
  
"Hey! Goku! You in there??"  
  
"Hey, Bulma? Yeah, c'mon in."  
  
"Great!"  
  
The doors of the chamber swung open, Bulma running in. "H—! ACK!" She fell to the floor, the change in gravity being too much for her.  
  
"Bulma! Are you okay…?" Goku jumped to his feet and ran up to the control panel, pushing a button to return the gravity to normal. He had forgotten that not any normal human being could be able to withstand the change in gravity. "Sorry about that…" Goku held a hand behind his head sheepishly as Bulma got to her feet. She blinked once. A smile spread across her face as she ran over to him and hugged him, laughing a little.  
  
"Hiya! How are ya handsome?"  
  
Goku could feel his face turn beet red when she said that. A trademark anime sweat drop appeared on his forehead as he laughed, embarrassed.  
  
"Uh, well…I've been great. What brings you here?"  
  
Krillin lowered his head in disappointment, seeing as Goku always got all the attention…  
  
"I just wanted to see you guys!"  
  
Hearing the word "guys", plural, made Krillin feel a bit better. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah? Great ta see you, Bulma." He blushed a little, lowering his head again.  
  
"Hehe! Aw, Krillin. Hey! I was gonna invite you two to come have brunch with the gang, but if I had known that you were training…"  
  
"Brunch? Sounds good to me!" Goku laughed light-heartedly, a large grin spread over his face.  
  
"Yeah, sure…I'm starved!"  
  
"Alright, then! Let's go. The others are already at the restaurant waiting. C'mon." Bulma practically skipped through the doorway, Krillin closely following behind. Goku just stood there, his heart sinking a little. He'd always had some sort of interest in Bulma…Her light laugh, her constant smile, had her short-tempered attitude. "Hey, Goku! You comin' or what?" he heard Bulma shout from the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming…Hold up." He shut the panel off, all the lights and buttons going out.  
  
Then it happened. The only few lights in the room suddenly went out. The doors slammed shut and locked, leaving Goku alone in the dark room. Bulma and Krillin spun around in shock, and began to bang furiously on the door with their fists.  
  
"Goku!!"  
  
Goku's eyes quickly adjusted to the blackness, his eyebrows furrowed deeply in confusion.  
  
"What's going on?? Who's there…?" He glanced slowly from side-to- side, trying to locate or sense any kind of power level. Nothing. What was going on? Then he remembered…My dream?! Raditz! No, it can't be…Could it?? Goku suddenly felt a jolt of someone or something's power level, making his heart skip a beat. "Show yourself!" he shouted, his eyes darting every- which-way.  
  
"Why should I? I'm having fun watching you stand there and stress yourself out…It's quite amusing, brother."  
  
His eyes widened as he felt his throat go dry…So it WAS true! His dream was some sort of prophecy…  
  
"So, Kakarott…I understand you like this planet Earth? Hmm?" The image of the outline of a figure appeared a few feet in front of Goku, and the figure slowly came into focus. "…Otherwise it would've been destroyed years and years ago."  
  
"Raditz! How did you find me??" Goku demanded with his fists clenched tightly.  
  
"That's not really important now, is it? We've finally reunited brother, and it's about time we've destroyed Earth." Raditz flicked his Saiyan tail back and forth behind him, then slipping it around his armored waist with a gentle smirk over his lightly tanned face. "Come now, Kakarott! It's only one mere planet, nothing more…"  
  
Goku's eyes jumped over to the doors, hearing Bulma and Krillin's constant cries, continuing to bang on the door.  
  
"Ohh, I see…You don't want your friends to get hurt, eh? Heh…"  
  
Krillin stepped away from the door, pulling Bulma away as well.  
  
"That's obviously getting us no where…Let me try something else." Krillin brought his hands together in a cupped position, then holding them off to the side. 'Concentrate…' he thought as he began to power up, an orange-yellowish aura flaring up around his as he gathered energy for the attack. "KA…ME…HA…" A ball of energy formed in the palms of his cupped hands, growing half the size each time he spoke aloud, "…ME…HA!!" Then he pulled his hands back a little bit more, sending the final jolt of energy into the attack—then lunging the Kamehameha forwards, the fiery ball hitting the doors and they exploded upon impact.  
  
Raditz and Goku jumped backwards as the ball sailed between them, and headed towards the main control panel.  
  
"AH, SH*T! Get down!" Goku yelled, falling to the floor as the ball slammed directly into the tower, creating a huge explosion which sent bits and pieces of metal flying every-which-way.  
  
Krillin stood in the doorway with his hands at his sides, a frown across his face.  
  
"Krillin! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Bulma gasped as she laid her eyes on Raditz, her jaw almost dropping. Raditz turned his head to look at her, snickering as he looked her up and down.  
  
"Alright, Raditz…" Goku pulled his attention back over to him.  
  
"Alright what? Have you finally changed your mind…?"  
  
"Never, Raditz…"  
  
"Then what is it you propose we do? Hmm?"  
  
"The only way to get myself out of this is to fight my way out…" Goku told him, feeling confident about his words. His brother's smirk never left his face.  
  
"Alright…If that's what you want." Without giving Goku any time to think, he powered up a large energy ball and lunged it out at Goku, shouting, "You asked for it, brother!!"  
  
Everything blacked out…  
  
"Goku, Goku!!" Bulma and Krillin ran over to him, finding him lying on the floor. Bulma knelt down next to him, shaking him constantly. "Goku!!" She hugged him, practically lying on top of him. Krillin just stood there…  
  
His eyes slowly opened, meeting with Bulma's eyes as he became fully conscious.  
  
"…Bulma…Where's Raditz?!"  
  
"Huh?" She blinked questionably. "Who's Raditz?…You were dreaming, hun." Bulma giggled a little, still hugging and lying on top of him.  
  
"I don't understand…" He looked aside, "How that could've been…Just a dream…"  
  
Krillin stared at him with a look of concern in his eyes…His second dream about Raditz? Something's up.  
  
"Bulma…Could you umm…"  
  
"Oh! Sorry…" She blushed, pushing herself up and off of him. Goku sat up, holding himself up with his left arm, the other pressing against his forehead.  
  
"That's weird…"  
  
"C'mon, Goku. I'm sure you'll feel better once you've gotten something to eat, y'know?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea…" She helped him to his feet and led him out the door. Krillin stood alone in the room, staring blankly across it.  
  
"Something's wrong…Could Goku be having some sort of vision?" he pondered to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Look! Bulma's back!" Puar shouted from the railing, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Yeah? Great!" Yamcha looked over the railing, but the smile across his face soon disappeared as he caught sight of Goku and Krillin accompanying her—but what bothered him most was that she had an arm around Goku's neck and his was around her waist. He grumbled, slumping back in his chair.  
  
"Hey you guys! Look who I got to come!" She smiled, pointing out Goku and Krillin.  
  
"Hey, what's up Goku?" Yamucha asked him, his eyes darting to Bulma, winking at her.  
  
"Hey, Yamucha…Nothing at all. You?" He took a seat next to Bulma's mom, who was smiling brightly as usual.  
  
"Nothin'…"  
  
"Ooooo, hello there Goku! How've you been?"  
  
"Great…"  
  
Krillin looked over to Goku, searching deep within his eyes, and knowing he was lying to them.  
  
"That's good! Mmhmn. Would you like some pancakes, dear?"  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
Krillin knew if anything was to get Goku in a good mood, it'd definitely be food. He smiled weakly, sitting across from Goku.  
  
"Hey Krillin! How's trainin' been at that place you've been stayin' at?" Master Roshi greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Just great. Using the gravity chamber sure helps a lot…"  
  
"Yeah? That's good."  
  
Goku gulped down his food, practically stuffing his face with it. Bulma giggled at him, smiling gently to herself as she watched him act like a silly child with bad table manners. Goku, feeling the weight of someone's stare, glanced up—his eyes immediately locking with Bulma's. Smiling sheepishly, he finished what he had been gobbling down and wiped his mouth - with a napkin - and sat back in his chair comfortably with a broad smile across his face. She smiled again as she sighed dreamily, leaning back in her chair as she continued to stare at Goku's handsome face…  
  
'Oh, Goku…If only you knew how I felt for you…' she thought to herself.  
  
Yamucha looked over at Bulma, who seemed to be staring at something…or someone! He followed her longing gaze, and found Goku at the other end.  
  
'I should've known…She has somethin' going for Goku! Ah, norou sore wa…' he cursed in thought, mumbling under his breath.  
  
"So, where else do you guys wanna go?"  
  
"Umm…" they all said, blinking.  
  
"Know what?" Everyone turned their full attention to Bulma, having nothing else to occupy themselves with. "I've been thinking…We should all go on a vacation. We need it - especially Goku and Krillin over here. All they've been doing is training non-stop. So, what do ya say?" She smiled towards everyone, awaiting a response.  
  
Oolong simply snorted and continued to stuff his face. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs looked at each other. Yamucha blinked, and smiled stupidly.  
  
"I think it's a great idea, Bulma," Krillin piped out, nodding in approval.  
  
"Alright! Then it's settled…Umm…Mom? Dad?"  
  
They looked at her, smiling as they always did.  
  
"Sure, honey…A vacation sounds like fun, fun," Dr. Briefs nodded his head.  
  
"Cool." She smirked to herself, leaning back in her chair again, letting her gaze be pulled away from the faces of her friends and onto the commotion of traffic and people walking about down below. Goku looked to her, staring as she curiously watched the life in the city. He smiled softly to himself.  
  
'Wow, she's…'  
  
"Hey, Goku?" His thought was interrupted by the voice of Krillin.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna go back to the center…I'm not feeling too great."  
  
"You okay, bro?"  
  
"Yeah, I just feel a little…Umm…Dizzy."  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"Yeah…See you." Krillin disappeared through the doorway.  
  
"Hey, where's Krillin goin'?"  
  
"He said he wasn't feeling well…"  
  
"Oh, that's too bad."  
  
Krillin walked down the street, his back turned to the café.  
  
'I've gotta find out what's going on with Goku…Who knows what'll happen to him if this keeps up!' Krillin bit onto his lower lip nervously. He disappeared around a corner, thoughts still rushing through his mind.  
  
Night soon fell, Goku coming back to the center just as the half-moon began to rise.  
  
Krillin lay back on his bed, his hands resting behind his head as Goku came into the room.  
  
"Hey, Krill," he greeted him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A lot better…*Yawn* Just tired."  
  
"Yeah…Well, I'll let you get some rest. Oh—I almost forgot to tell you. We're going to the coast by the beach next weekend for our vacation, alrighty?"  
  
His face brightened up immediately at the word "beach," thinking of all the pretty girls…  
  
"Yep! Sounds good to me."  
  
"Alright…Well, I'm off to bed. G'night Krill."  
  
"'Night, Goku."  
  
As they slept deeply through the night, a mysterious cloak of thick fog settled upon the land, having a strange, unsettling scent.  
  
"That bald-headed freak is onto us, Raditz…"  
  
"I know…I know he is. We can't let him convince Kakarott that he's right," Raditz mumbled, "It'd be too risky…" He turned away from the main control screen, his arms crossed over his chest. "That fool Kakarott…This puny and pathetic Earth should have been destroyed by now! Why hasn't that Saiyan done his job?! Well, he had this coming to him…Stupid brother…I really wish I didn't have to do this…Father would've killed Kakarott himself…If he was still alive…" he constantly mumbled to himself, forgetting that there was anyone else in the room. "What a waste…Kakarott was a good fighter, too…"  
  
Raditz's helpers and assistants just stood there, totally clueless.  
  
"WHAT are you all standing around for?! GET TO WORK!"  
  
They suddenly scattered off in different directions, disappearing from the room.  
  
***  
  
The weekend soon came, and a bright, warm and beautiful weekend at that.  
  
"Hey, Krillin!" Goku shouted from his room, "Are you almost ready to go?" He stepped out from his room and into the hallway, carrying his few bags of luggage along with him.  
  
"Uhh, yep! Heh, all set." Krillin appeared in the hallway in front of his bedroom door, holding his few belongings as well.  
  
"Great. We're meeting Bulma and the guys by the coast…Well, they're meeting us there, since we're flying."  
  
"Alrighty. Let's get outta here." They both made their way down the hall, disappearing around a corner.  
  
The clouds whisked gently through the clear blue sky as the two of them flew through the air, enjoying the beautiful day while they still could.  
  
Goku smiled gently to himself as the breeze whisked through his slick jet-black hair, taking time to close his eyes and enjoy the peaceful moment, letting the wind cool his face.  
  
"Not too much longer," he announced, adjusting his luggage over his shoulder.  
  
"Good," Krillin mumbled, "My arms are starting to ache."  
  
Goku laughed a little, smirking.  
  
"You aren't *complaining*, are you Krillin? Hehe."  
  
He laughed too.  
  
"Naww…Who, me?"  
  
About a half an hour later or so, they arrived at the coast, and slowing began to lower to the beach.  
  
Krillin landed first, smiling and laughing a little.  
  
"This is great! A vacation is exactly what we need, huh Goku?"  
  
He touched down softly in the sand, not making a sound, then turned to Krillin with a grin across his face.  
  
"Yep…I guess we can set up our campsite while we wait for the others. They should be here soon."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
The waves lapped softly on the shore, then slowly pulled themselves back into the salty yet clear blue ocean, leaving the sand wet and damp. They tread through the sand, sinking their footprints into the shore.  
  
"Is this spot good?" Krillin asked, pointing towards a spot not far from the shoreline.  
  
"Great! That's a great spot. Let's start."  
  
Krillin set his stuff down and zipped one of the larger bags open. He reached in and pulled out a folded-up tent, handing it to Goku. He took out several stakes to hold the sides of the tent down and followed Goku over to the spot they had chosen. They began to put the tent up, working diligently together.  
  
Awhile later, after finishing the tent, they waited and waited for Bulma and the others to come…  
  
"Jeez, they sure are taking their time, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, that's for sure…" Goku was lying down on his beach towel, his arms resting behind his head as he stared up at the blue, clear sky.  
  
"I wonder what's taking them…" Krillin shrugged a little as he slammed one of the umbrellas into the sand behind his towel, plopping down onto it afterward.  
  
At that moment, a large, circular object came flying down on top of Goku, hitting him right in the face.  
  
"Yikes!!" He sat up quickly, soon realizing that it was a beach ball. "Uhh…"  
  
"Umm, sorry about that!" shouted a young female voice, a girl running over to them to retrieve her beach ball.  
  
"Yeah…" He handed her the beach ball, laughing gently. "No pr…" Goku's eyes widened as the girl came closer to him, his eyes staring up into hers…She hadn't really looked to him, so she just kept walking towards him—soon reaching him and taking the beach ball from his hands.  
  
"Thank—…" Her eyes locked with his, seizing her movement and just standing there, frozen. "…You…"  
  
Krillin watched blankly as this happened.  
  
"Ooo, boy…"  
  
"Hey! Hurry up with the beach ball, would ya? We'd like to finish our game over here!!"  
  
It took her a few seconds to realize what she was doing, so she quickly stepped back, their gaze still locked together.  
  
"Hurry it up!!"  
  
"…Sorry." She spun around and took off towards the guy yelling at her, leaving Goku's gaze, who was staring off into space.  
  
"Whoa, Goku! Hey, wake up, man."  
  
"Goku! Krillin! Wow, you guys did a great job." Bulma came running over to them, followed by Yamucha, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Yeah? Thanks…" Goku smiled, standing up from his beach towel.  
  
"Hey, Dad? Do you have the tent capsule handy?"  
  
"Yep, sure do."  
  
Goku blinked as Dr. Briefs tossed a small capsule to Bulma, who caught it perfectly in her left hand.  
  
"Great! Thanks." She threw the tiny capsule onto the ground next to theirs, and a huge tent appeared in a puff of smoke, the capsule disappearing.  
  
Krillin fell over.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Alright!" Mrs. Briefs clapped her hands together. "Now that we're all here, why don't we start up the barbecue?"  
  
"Alright!!" Oolong and Master Roshi shouted out, jumping up and down in the sand. "Food!"  
  
"Good…" Mrs. Briefs smiled, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
As Goku helped Krillin to his feet, Bulma came running up to them.  
  
"Hi there! Krillin, how ya feeling? Any better?" She smiled warmly.  
  
Krillin, a bit surprised by this, blushed slightly in return.  
  
"Umm, yup, I feel a whole lot better. Glad to be here."  
  
"Good, good." Bulma turned to Goku, but just as she was about to speak, her eye caught something behind Goku. "Oh my Kami! Hi-hi, Chi-Chi!" She took off towards Chi-Chi, leaving Goku and Krillin standing there, clueless. "Chi-Chi! It's been so long! Fancy us meeting here, huh?"  
  
"Hi, Bulma. Yeah I know…How've you been?" She pulled a strand of her black hair behind her ear, smiling brightly.  
  
"Great! Hey, would you like to meet a few friends of mine? We're here staying on the beach for a few days, too. C'mon, you'll love 'em." She grabbed onto her friend's hand and led her over to Goku and Krillin.  
  
"Dinner's almost ready, you guys! Just a few more minutes…" Dr. Briefs shouted over to the two of them, tossing hamburgers up and down on the grill as they cooked.  
  
"Goku, Krillin! I'd like you to meet a friend of mine I've known FOREVER." Bulma stood Chi-Chi in front of the two, pointing out for her. "The little guy's Krillin, and the handsome guy over there is Goku." She giggled, whispering to Chi-Chi. "Krillin, Goku, meet Chi-Chi."  
  
"Hiya," Krillin said to her, smiling.  
  
"Hey…" Something strange happened at the moment Goku's and Chi-Chi's gaze met, their eyes locking immediately on each other. "…Chi-Chi…" His heart suddenly sank, losing every word as they rolled off of his tongue. 'It's her…'  
  
  
  
"Hi…" Chi-Chi, also frozen stiff and unaware of it, stood there with her eyes staring deeply into Goku's.  
  
Krillin and Bulma blinked slowly. Bulma felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead, feeling a little insecure.  
  
Goku's longing gaze stayed still as he thought to himself… 'I feel…I feel as if I've known her my entire life…' His throat felt dry as he tried to swallow, watching as her eyes seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Yoo-hoo, Goku? Chi-Chi?" Bulma felt infuriated, watching them just stand there and stare at each other. A vain popped out from her forehead. "WAKE UP!!"  
  
Goku fell over anime-style, his leg sticking up in the air, twitching. Chi- Chi blinked, her eyes focusing again.  
  
"Oh…Um…Sorry…I think I'd better go…" She stepped back, then began running down the beach.  
  
Goku sat up quickly, rubbing his head.  
  
"See what you did?!"  
  
He fell over again.  
  
***  
  
Oolong sat down on his beach towel and began gulping down his food, along with Master Roshi and Goku.  
  
"Hey, Goku…You looked pretty um…into that girl back there," Krillin said as he smirked towards his best friend.  
  
"I don't know what came over me…" Goku said in response, looking across the ocean where the sun was slowly beginning to set. "Her image won't leave my head…" He shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"Yo, I think you're in love bro."  
  
"…You think?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely. I saw the way you kept staring at her like that…"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Hey, you guys. What're you talkin' about?" Bulma made her way over to them, holding a plate in her hand.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, Bulma. 'Guy stuff.'"  
  
She winked at him, giggling.  
  
"Ohh, I see. Hehe." She walked away from them and over to her tent. She winked at Goku as she disappeared behind the flap.  
  
His eyes widened slightly, feeling his face go red, and fast.  
  
"…Did Bulma just wink at you?" Krillin laughed. "Ooo boy…"  
  
Goku swallowed hard, lowering his gaze to his plate.  
  
"Eheheheh…"  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi sat on a rock just by the seashore, watching as the sun lowered slowly over the purple and red horizon. As she stared at it, an image of Goku's face appeared in the sky.  
  
"Huh?" She blinked it away and shook her head. "I can't get him out of my mind…What's going on?" Chi-Chi slipped off the rock and slowly began to head back to the tent.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The following morning, Goku stood out on the sand, enjoying the fresh air of the new day.  
  
"Maybe I'll get to see…her…" he said quietly under his breath, shoving his hands in his pockets. He suddenly felt someone or something lay a hand on his shoulder from behind, then something slipping around his neck.  
  
"Hi, Goku…" Goku relaxed a little at the sound of Bulma's voice, but then he realized she had her arms around him.  
  
"Umm…Hey." He turned around slowly, meeting her eyes with a drop of sweat trickling down the side of his forehead.  
  
"Whatcha doin' up so early, sexy?" She smirked, edging up closer to him.  
  
"Oh, um…Nothing really. I couldn't um…sleep. I thought by getting some fresh air I'd feel better…about something," he stuttered, looking back and forth from her eyes, watching as a devilish smirk appeared on her lips.  
  
"About…what?" she said as she pulled his face close to hers, being only a couple inches apart from each other.  
  
"About…"  
  
"Shh…" Bulma placed a finger to his lips, motioning for him to stop talking. She pressed firmly up against him, then started to bring her lips to his. Goku tried to avoid her by taking a small step back, but he slipped on a small rock and fell backwards, Bulma instantly letting go. "Goku!! What're you trying to do?" she yelled, helping him back to his feet.  
  
"…Umm, I slipped?"  
  
"Uggh…Forget it." She walked back to her tent furiously.  
  
Goku put a hand behind his head, feeling a bit stupid. He turned his back to the tents, placing his hands back in his pockets, and he started to walk along the shoreline as the sun began to rise higher into the sky.  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi kneeled down in the soft sand, looking around for certain seashells, letting the cool water lap up against her sun-kissed thighs. She smiled at the feeling of the warm sun rays against her face, collecting the few shells she gathered, and stood up to her feet.  
  
***  
  
Goku looked up from the sand, spotting someone walking away from the shore and back to their tent. He saw a slightly large boulder just sitting by the shore, and decided to have a seat. He walked up to it and sat down on its sun-warmed surface, lifting one foot up onto it as he leaned back, having his arms to support him.  
  
Chi-Chi stepped back out from her tent and began towards the direction of the rock she sat on before—but she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, realizing who had already claimed it…Her heart sank.  
  
'It's him…' She swallowed hard, and continued to walk down to the shore where he was.  
  
"Hi there…"  
  
Goku's heart suddenly began to race, hearing a familiar female voice. He turned his head, looking at her slowly.  
  
"Um, hey," he said to her quietly, "…Do you wanna sit?" He motioned next to him, almost choking on his own words.  
  
She smiled gently.  
  
"…Sure." Chi-Chi took a seat next to him on the rock, feeling sort of strange at first, but it didn't take long for her to feel extremely comfortable being that close to Goku.  
  
"So…Um…" She looked to him, smiling to herself.  
  
"Where are you from…?" she asked him, trying to start some sort of conversation.  
  
"I…" 'Should I tell her the truth?'… "Well…" 'Don't make yourself look stupid!' "Not…from around here." 'Kami, that was the best you could do?! Now she probably thinks you're such a baka…'  
  
But she continued to smile softly, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear again.  
  
"Neat. Neither am I…" She looked up at his hair and giggled a little. "Hey…Love your hair."  
  
He blushed, a light smirk crossing his lips.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
He wanted to ask her so many questions, but he was too scared and shy to, for some odd reason. He was never usually like this…  
  
'What's wrong with you? Just talk to her, for Kami's sake…'  
  
She tilted her head a little.  
  
"How do you get it to stay up like that?"  
  
He laughed a bit.  
  
"It naturally stays like that…" He poked at the sand with the tip of his boot.  
  
She bit her lower lip, gaining enough courage to ask him something.  
  
"…Mind if I feel it?"  
  
Goku looked shocked as he felt his face turn red.  
  
"Well, um…Not at all…"  
  
She lifted a slender hand up to him, gently running a finger through his hair, which sent a chill up and down Goku's spine. She crawled up closer to him, running her finger down the side of his face as she lowered his eyes to his, slipping her hand down his neck gently….ever so gently…  
  
Goku wasn't nervous at all for some odd reason…It felt natural for them to be this close to each other.  
  
"Goku…"  
  
"…Chi-Chi…"  
  
He lifted a hand up to her face, tracing her lips with his finger softly, then guiding her lips to his; holding her in his arms. She pressed her lips against his, deeply kissing him, and trailing a hand through his soft black hair. Goku's hands made their way down her back, then sliding them loosely around her waist.  
  
Chi-Chi's father opened the flap.  
  
"Who's that guy Chi-Chi's kissing over there?"  
  
"What?!" Her mother pushed her husband out of the way, taking a look for herself.  
  
"Aww, come on. Give her a break…Maybe she's finally found the right one."  
  
"That spiky-haired freak who I've never even seen before?! Not over my dead body! CHI-CHI! GET OVER HERE!!"  
  
She broke the kiss suddenly, pulling herself away from Goku.  
  
"Oh, great…Goku, I have to go…"  
  
"N….Alright…" She slipped off the rock and started to walk away…She stopped quickly, and turned around.  
  
"I'll see you soon…" With that, she ran up the beach and to her tent.  
  
Goku continued to sit there on the rock, staring off into space…  
  
"…I do love her…"  
  
***  
  
Krillin sat Indian-style on his beach towel, sipping on a glass of lemonade when he spotted Goku walking up the shore, looking rather happy and content. He wondered…  
  
"Hey there, Goku. You look happy…What've you been up to, eh?" He smirked.  
  
He just smiled at him without responding and passed by him, making his way to the table where the food was. Bulma looked up from the ground at him, staring longingly at him as he picked out his breakfast.  
  
'What's he been up to…' she asked herself, noticing his sly smile. 'Eh…'  
  
***  
  
"Chi-Chi, what were you thinking?!" her mother shouted, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you even know that man??"  
  
"Yes…" she answered quickly, but it only confused her more. "It…feels like I've known him my whole life…"  
  
Her father smiled.  
  
"That's great to hear, Chi-Chi! I'm glad you've finally found someone."  
  
"You're encouraging her!" she snapped at him.  
  
"Aww, loosen up a little, will ya? Give him a chance…"  
  
"She just met the guy for cryin' out loud!!"  
  
Chi-Chi stood there, watching her parents argue continually.  
  
"Mom, Dad, stop this! I'm old enough to be making my own decisions, Kami!!" She marched out of the tent, leaving her parents looking shocked.  
  
***  
  
The gang spent the rest of the day playing volley ball and hanging out, laughing and conversing with one another.  
  
"I've invited Chi-Chi to come have dinner with us if you don't mind," Bulma said to her parents as they set the picnic table.  
  
"Ooo, that's just dandy. The more the merrier!" She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Let's just hope we have enough food with the big eaters like you- know-who, huh?" Dr. Briefs joked, tossing the hamburgers up and down while the hot dogs cooked on the grill.  
  
"Right." Bulma walked towards the beach, pulling her blue hair behind her ears.  
  
Krillin laid his ack down on his towel. He slipped on his sunglasses, then resting his hands behind his head. He turned his head sideways to look over at Goku. He was staring out across the ocean and the deep red horizon, seeing a look in Goku's eyes that he had never seen before.  
  
'Wow…That girl must really mean a lot to him. I've never seen him like this before…'  
  
"C'mon, you two! Dinner's ready."  
  
Krillin got to his feet and started to head up towards the table.  
  
Goku continued to lie there with his hands behind his head, as if he hadn't heard anything at all.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi," Krillin greeted her as she walked up to the table. She looked down by the beach and noticed Goku, so she made her way towards the shore.  
  
"Hi again, Goku."  
  
He sat up quickly, smiling up at her face. She sat next to him, leaning against him a little. "How are ya?"  
  
"Great…Now that you're here." He turned her face to his, smiling gently towards her. They were yet again lost in another deep and passionate kiss, not really caring if anyone was watching them. They pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss, and standing up to go join the others for dinner.  
  
Of course, everyone had been staring at the two of them, mostly at Goku, momentarily wondering what happened to him.  
  
"Woo! Go Goku! Ha, ha!!" Master Roshi hooted, laughing. Oolong blinked.  
  
"…Goku's got a girl??"  
  
Bulma's eyes were wide, her jar ajar.  
  
"…Chi-Chi?! Goku??" She nearly fell out of her chair, if it wasn't for Yamucha who caught her.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs smiled, as always.  
  
"Well, well! It's about time!" Dr. Briefs nodded.  
  
"Such a cute couple, too," Mrs. Briefs added.  
  
When the two got to the table, they sat down next to each other and began to eat, chatting among themselves and the others.  
  
***  
  
The fire danced gently in the breeze, crackling now and then, sending sparks here and there which disintegrated quickly before their faces  
  
"Pass the marshmallows over here, Bulma!" Krillin shouted over to her, wearing his pink sunglasses.  
  
"Rightio." Bulma smiled as she tossed the bag to Krillin. "This was such a good idea…A campfire by the beach!" She snuggled up with Yamucha as she held her marshmallow over the fire. Goku held Chi-Chi close to him as they chatted and laughed, sitting around the fireside.  
  
"Who wants to tell a horror story?"  
  
"How about a ghost story?"  
  
"Krillin?"  
  
"Wha? Me?? But, umm…"  
  
Goku laughed lightly, nudging Krillin in the gut.  
  
"Go on. Tell them a story."  
  
"About what…?"  
  
"Umm…Tell them about the time we were dared to go through that haunted house…" Goku smirked.  
  
"Oh, Kami…That was such a nightmare!" he whispered back to Goku, the others waiting as they stared impatiently at Krillin. "Okay! I got a story…A group of guys came up to two younger boys, and dared them to go through an old haunted mansion that was just down the street. The two boys figured they were just making things up, so they decided to go check it out," Everyone huddled closer to each other as if they were preparing themselves, "…when they finally reached the end of the block, the two of them stared up at the huge looming mansion before them, complete with creaky window shutters and broken windows. The two gained enough courage and ventured on, making their way to the door. As Go-Err, one of the boys went to open the door, the door slowly began to mysteriously open by itself…" As Krillin continued with his story, Chi-Chi laid her head down on Goku's chest. He smiled down at her shiny, smooth black hair, running a finger gently through it. She slipped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes; a light smile crossing her face. Goku's eyes were slowly pulled towards the ocean shore, hearing the soft lapping sounds of the waves coming forth onto the shore.  
  
"It's getting kind of late…" Chi-Chi lifted her head to look at Goku. "I…"  
  
The way he looked back towards her with a light smirk made her heart skip a beat, then melt within her.  
  
"Could stay longer…" She sighed with a smile across her face.  
  
Krillin smiled, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"How'd ya like that one?"  
  
"Tell me one thing…How did the house fall, again? You kinda sped through that part…" Yamucha asked.  
  
"Umm…" He glanced over to Goku, but he was talking to Chi-Chi. "…I don't remember that part." Krillin smiled sheepishly, hoping they'd buy it. They all glared at him. "Okay! Fine! Um…Some Saiyans came down and blew it up. Happy?"  
  
"Did that really happen?"  
  
"No…I just made something up because like I told you…I don't remember what really happened!!"  
  
"Whoa, Krillin…Calm down."  
  
Goku stood up to his feet, helping Chi-Chi up as well. Stepping away from the others around the fire, they slowly made their way towards the beach.  
  
"It's so beautiful…" Chi-Chi leaned against Goku as they stood on the damp shore, smiling at the horizon as they enjoyed the cool water washing up on their feet. Goku held her close to him, lowering his head a little; letting himself slowly kiss her neck. Chi-Chi sighed as Goku turned her head towards his, the two of them staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Goku…" Slipping her arms around his neck, she laid her head down on his chest.  
  
"I love you, Chi-Chi…" He lifted her chin up with his hand, smiling gently.  
  
"I love you too, Goku…"  
  
Krillin and Master Roshi watched curiously as the two of them just stood there.  
  
"Wow, those two are really close, eh?" Master Roshi sipped on his ice tea.  
  
"Yeah, that's for sure…" Krillin nodded his head. "Lucky guy…"  
  
"Hey, Krillin! I'm sure you'll find someone someday, boy."  
  
"…Someday, I hope." His gaze drifted over to Bulma, watching as she flirted with Yamucha. "What's he got that I don't?"  
  
"Hair," Oolong suddenly piped up, not being able to control himself. A large sweat drop appeared on Krillin's forehead.  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
Goku picked Chi-Chi up into his arms, laughing lightly. She swung her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
"Oh my…!!" He suddenly began to float up off the sand using his ki, just hovering in mid air. "How…Are you…??"  
  
"Ack…Um…" He lowered himself back down. "I…" She blinked at him.  
  
"What are you…?"  
  
He began to sweat.  
  
'What do I say…?' he thought to himself.  
  
"…Well, um…I'm a Saiyan."  
  
Chi-Chi still looked confused.  
  
"A Saiyan?" She rubbed her head, still blinking. "I don't think I know what…that is."  
  
"What's going on down there?"  
  
"It's a race…from Planet Vegeta," he told her, feeling a bit strange and awkward at that point.  
  
'Too much information at once, Goku…'  
  
"From what?? You mean…You're not from Earth?"  
  
He placed his head behind his head.  
  
"…No."  
  
"You…Uh…Um…Er…You're an alien?!"  
  
"Chi-Chi, calm down…"  
  
"Explain!"  
  
Krillin tilted his head slightly to the left as he watched the commotion between the two. He looked over to Master Roshi, who had a look of concern in his eyes.  
  
"What's up? What's going on?"  
  
"I think she found out…"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Goku…"  
  
"Really?! How can you tell?"  
  
"I just can…"  
  
"I was sent here when I was just a boy…"  
  
"Sent to what?"  
  
"To destroy Earth…But I had an accident, so I became a totally different person…It's really okay, Chi-Chi…Please…" She saw the scared look in his eyes, and her heart melted.  
  
"Aww, Goku…" She slipped her arms around his neck again, engaging him in a hug. "…So how'd you do that flying thing?"  
  
"With something called 'Ki'…"  
  
"Key? Like, car key?"  
  
"…No, spelt 'K-I'."  
  
"Ohh, alright…That's pretty cool…" She poked at his chest, smiling.  
  
"Hey! That tickled," he laughed, twitching a little. She grinned evilly at a thought. Tackling him to the ground, she pinned him there and instantly began to tickle him. He laughed uncontrollably, his eyes watering up. "Hey, okay! Stop!" She sat up, laughing herself. "Just for that…" He pinned her down in the sand, his face about an inch away from hers. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Chi-Chi smirked in the kiss and she then slipped her tongue into his hot mouth, massaging his tongue with her own. He was a bit shocked by this, but he went along with it, having no problem with it at all. He rolled over in the sand so she was on top of him, not wanting to put too much weight on her fragile body.  
  
"Whoa…Look at Goku!"  
  
"Ahh, leave 'em alone, Master Roshi."  
  
Chi-Chi pulled away slowly, still lying on top of him. She traced her finger gently along the outline of his face, smiling.  
  
***  
  
Goku brushed his hand along the sand, the others being in bed already. The couple sat out on the shoreline together, staring up at the perfectly round moon.  
  
Chi-Chi sat next to Goku, who was lying down in the sand, his hands resting comfortably behind his head. A yawn escaped her slightly parted lips, laying down next to Goku.  
  
"The stars…Aren't they pretty?"  
  
"Yeah…Beautiful…" he looked over to her, "…but not as beautiful as you." She snuggled up to Goku, breathing in his sweet scent, her arm finding its way around his muscular neck.  
  
"Goku…" Chi-Chi ran a finger through his slick black hair, "…let's go out to dinner tomorrow night. Just you and me." She smiled, tickling his chest a little.  
  
"Sounds great," he told her, sitting back up in the sand.  
  
"Hehe…" She pulled herself closer to his body.  
  
He smiled as he felt the warmth against him from the pressure of her body.  
  
'Is this real?…Have I really finally found the right one? It feels so right…' Goku thought solemnly. He stared out across the calm ocean waters, the moon reflecting on the surface, sparkling in a romantic way.  
  
***  
  
"Goku, this was a great idea, huh?" Chi-Chi walked alongside Goku, the two of them walking down the side of a sandy road, heading towards town.  
  
"Yeah. Great evening to walk into town," a thought suddenly crossed his mind, "even better…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goku picked Chi-Chi up off of her fee; and before she even knew it, they were both flying through the air. She clung to Goku, petrified; her arms around his neck.  
  
"GOKU…!!"  
  
"Wha? Hey, it's okay—really." The way she saw him smile immediately made her feel secure. She looked down below, watching as the people walking in the streets looked up at them in shock and surprise.  
  
"Hey, um…Goku? I think you're scaring those people…"  
  
"It's alright—We're here." He landed gently on the street leading right into the city before them.  
  
"That was pretty cool…" Chi-Chi jumped down from his arms. "I wish I could fly…" She turned to the semi-busy city streets, adjusting her bag over her shoulder. Goku placed his hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly. "Come on, I heard there was a nice restaurant around here somewhere…" She grabbed on his hand, pulling him alongside with her and down the sidewalk.  
  
The streets weren't too busy, being a Monday even and all. There were a few families walking up and down the streets, and aside from that, many couples cuddling and talking with each other as they walked along the sidewalks. Chi-Chi pulled Goku closer to her with a smile, trying to cuddle with him as well.  
  
"Oh my Kami!! Look at that gorgeous dress!" She suddenly pulled away from Goku and towards a window, staring up longingly at a beautiful white skirt/dress lined around the neck-line with sparkly white pearls. Goku looked the dress up and down, an image of her in it appearing in his mind. He smiled to himself, thinking about how beautiful she would look… "Goku? Hey, Goku?"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" He quickly snapped out of it, looking to her.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm gonna go try it on right now. Be right back!" And with that, Chi-Chi took off, disappearing inside the store.  
  
Goku stood patiently and waited for her to come back out. His curiosity of the large city grew more and more, looking around and watching the people converse with each other. He watched as two birds "flirted" with one another on the sidewalk before him, fluttering away quickly as two people came walking towards them. Goku stepped aside to let the two pass.  
  
"Nice hair, freak," one of them said to him, snickering among his friend. Goku's natural fighting instinct kicked into gear as he heard his words. His brows furrowed in annoyance, his teeth clenching firmly together. His eyes flicked towards the one who commented on him, quickly sending a jolt of energy through his body and out the palm of his hand in the form of an electric bolt, aiming it towards him. The two took off down the sidewalk, terrified. Goku backed up into the shop, making sure no one saw him. A little bell rang as the door opened, causing him to jump a little.  
  
"Goku! Hey, how do I look?" Chi-Chi appeared out of no where, wearing her skirt/dress, and began to show it off. "Yes? No?"  
  
Goku's jaw dropped almost immediately at the sight. He blushed a little, a smile creeping across his face.  
  
"You look beautiful…"  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Great! I'll be right back." She disappeared in the fitting room again.  
  
Goku nodded slowly. He looked around the little shop, glancing at the women's clothing hanging on racks. Chi-Chi came running out, then slowing to a walk as she headed towards the cash register. He watched her as she took her wallet out from her black purse, shuffling around in it to find the right amount of money.  
  
She smiled happily, walking towards Goku with the bag in her hand.  
  
"Okay, all set. What do you say we get some food now? I'm starving." Chi-Chi took Goku by the arm, leading him towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, food sounds good right about now…"  
  
"Alright then! Let's go."  
  
The sun was halfway down the horizon, shining its last bright rays across the city. The two casually walked side by side down the street, looking around for a good restaurant.  
  
"Umm…Mexican? Do you like Mexican food?" Goku pointed out a quaint little restaurant across the street from them.  
  
"Are you kidding? I love spicy food!" She tugged on him. "C'mon."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi sat across from Goku, setting her bag and purse beside her on the carpeted floor.  
  
"It smells so good in here," she commented, picking up the red and white checkered menu from the round table.  
  
Goku had his nose stuck in the menu, looking at all the choices.  
  
"Man! It's gonna be so hard to choose…Everything looks so good…" he complained as he turned another page. Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Can I take your order?" a rather short man with a slick black mustache asked them, holding a pad and a pencil in hand.  
  
"Yes. I'll have the pasta with meatless sauce, and to drink I'll have a glass of lemonade, thanks."  
  
Goku blinked questionably at her.  
  
'Humans don't eat much…'  
  
"And what would you like, sir?"  
  
"I'll have…Ummm…The same as she had…"  
  
"Al—"  
  
"Wait! I wasn't done yet. That, an extra large bowl of tomato soup, your extra large plate of chicken and rice stuffed burritos…"  
  
"Ok—"  
  
"Wait! Add the large plate of your tortillas, too. And last…Ummm…I'll have your extra large basket of garlic bread."  
  
"Uh—!"  
  
"Oh! And…Three glasses of water. Thanks!"  
  
Chi-Chi blinked. Goku smiled brightly, holding his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair comfortably.  
  
"Al…right…I'll be right back with…your order." The little man slowly walked away from their table.  
  
"Are you…sure you're going to be able to eat all of that, Goku?"  
  
"Of course !I'm not even sure if that's going to be enough."  
  
"Uhh…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
The two of them chatted with each other as they waited for their food, which took an exceptionally long time. As soon as the food did arrive, Goku immediately dove into his meal, finishing it almost as quick as it was set in front of him. Chi-Chi slowly ate her pasta as she watched him devour his food, wide-eyed, a few of the others at the restaurant watching curiously as well.  
  
  
  
"How's…Your food, Goku?" Chi-Chi wiped her mouth with her napkin, then setting it on her lap. Goku finished up what he was eating, then glanced up to Chi-Chi with a smile.  
  
"Great! The best Mexican food I've ever tasted." He paused a moment, then began to stuff his face again.  
  
"That's good…" She paused.  
  
"Omph," he said with his mouth full, but he quickly swallowed. "How's yours?"  
  
"Delicious. It could use some more cheese, though…"  
  
"Oh!" Goku grabbed the cheese and handed it to her, smiling.  
  
"Thanks…" She smiled back, taking the cheese from him.  
  
Their eyes locked again. Goku stared into her eyes, and couldn't help himself but to hold her delicate face with his hand. She placed her hand over his, a light smile forming over her pale rose-colored lips.  
  
"D…Uh, your bill is ready," the waiter said to them, not wanting to butt in.  
  
"Thanks." Goku took it from the water, reaching into his pocket to get out his wallet.  
  
"Oh, Goku…I'll pay if you want."  
  
"Nah, it's okay Chi-Chi. I've got it covered," he insisted, taking out the money and handing to to the water, slipping in two dollars for a tip.  
  
"Thank you, sir." The water nodded, walking away with the money.  
  
"Was there something else you want to do? The night's not over yet…" Goku asked her as he stood from his chair.  
  
"Well…I saw a dance club on our way here…"  
  
Goku face-faulted.  
  
"Dance club?!…Me, dance?" Goku felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. "Uhh…"  
  
"Yeah, why not? It's not hard! C'mon, I'll show ya."  
  
"I—"  
  
"C'mon!" She pulled Goku along with her, heading out of the restaurant , and down the street.  
  
***  
  
"Here! This is the place." Chi-Chi stopped in front of a large building with a bright green neon sign blinking in the front. "This place looks like fun."  
  
"Umm…I don't really have a say in this, do I?"  
  
"Nope!" Chi-Chi dragged Goku in through the doors, smiling.  
  
As they entered the club, a soft thumping of music was heard around them. Chi-Chi opened the next pair of doors, exposing them to a loud beating of pop music, echoing through the hall before them.  
  
"This is gonna be so much fun! Hurry up!" She laughed, running down the hall towards the main room. Goku swallowed hard and followed her slowly. His eyes scanned around the room, watching the bright flashing lights and the people dancing freely to the music. "Goku, c'mon! Just do like they do. It's fun!" She began to move her feet to the beat, showing him how. Seeing that he hadn't moved an inch, she grabbed hold of his hand, and began to help him along. He slowly got the idea, and started to sway his hips slightly and slide his feet smoothly. Soon enough, he was moving freely to the beat like a natural. "Wow! You're a fast learner," she shouted over the music. Chi-Chi moved in closer to him so they barely touched, swaying against him.  
  
'This is great…I never though dancing would be so much fun…' Goku suddenly had the urge to place his hands on Chi-Chi's hips. Not being able to help himself, he did so, helping her move against it. He suddenly felt some sort of attraction towards Chi-Chi that he'd never felt before. The music's beat picked up a little, their feet moving faster to it. Chi-Chi's arms slid loosely around Goku's neck so she could pull herself closer to him, her eyes meeting with his as they continued to move against each other. 'What's going on?' At that instant, he felt lose in the moment. The two of them dancing closely to each other, their eyes locked together, the beat of the music…Everything suddenly became slow motioned.  
  
The music slowly faded out, meaning that the song was over. The two had stopped moving, but were still staring longingly into each other's eyes. Before the two could say a word, a slower-motioned song came on; the song "Hero" by Mariah Carey.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled towards him, leading him into a slow dance with her. Goku's arms slid around her waist as he pulled her right up against him.  
  
"It's a long road…And you face the world  
  
alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold…  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt  
  
Will disappear…  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on…"  
  
The words echoed through their minds, almost bringing tears to Chi- Chi's eyes as she stared deeply into Goku's eyes.  
  
"And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you…"  
  
The soothing beat of the melody slowly brought their lips together, becoming closer to each other than ever. The two were pressing up against each other, their arms tightly wrapped around one another as they shared the deep and passionate kiss.  
  
"Goku-San…"  
  
"Chi-Chi-Chan…"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled brightly, rubbing noses with him.  
  
"I love you, Goku-San…"  
  
"But not as much as I you, Chi-Chi-Chan…" he commented warmly, his eyes searching deeply within hers.  
  
"Oh, Goku…" She hugged him tightly, feeling her eyes begin to tear up. "I've never been this happy in my whole life…And to think I just met you two days ago…" she said to him, laying her head down on his muscular chest. "I really do believe in love at first sight…"  
  
"This has been the best night of my life…Thanks, Chi-Chi," Goku said to her as they slowly exited the club, and walked out into the almost pitch black street. Goku glanced up into the sky, the stars brightly shimmering across it, the full moon planted nicely to one side. "Ready to go?" He lifted Chi-Chi up into his arms, and took off into the cool night air.  
  
As they flew across the darkened city, Goku spotted a little mountain with a boulder sitting on the edge of an overhang, a perfect spot to sit and watch the stars. He swooped down onto it, setting Chi-Chi down on her feet by the boulder.  
  
"What are we doing? Goku…?"  
  
"Shh…" He motioned for her to sit down on the boulder with him. She edged up next to him, looking out across the beautiful star-covered horizon, the shadows of the dark clouds drifting over the valley near the city.  
  
"Oh, Goku…It's beautiful…—" As she turned her head back to Goku, he caught her off guard and kissed her deeply on the lips, slipping his arms around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck, returning the kiss even deeper, letting her tongue find its way into his hot mouth. He rubbed his tongue gently against hers, feeling that unknown attraction again. Chi- Chi felt herself slowly slip off of the rock and onto the ground, Goku holding her along the way. They continued to kiss as they laid themselves down on the ground. Goku felt his hand slowly slip down her leg, holding her gently in place on the ground. At first he had no idea what he was doing, but then it instinctively kicked in. His eyes widened a little, suddenly beginning to pull back.  
  
"…Chi-Chi, sorry…"  
  
Before he could finish, she'd pulled him back down with her, and began to French kiss him deeply. Goku forgot all about the instinct, and went along with it, feeling himself become more and more "attracted" to her.  
  
'I…I've never felt this way before…' Goku had begun to take his shirt off…  
  
  
  
***  
  
The morning sun greeted them both as Goku woke up, pushing himself up off the ground with his arm. Scratching the back of his head, he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything.  
  
"Agh! My clothes…" He glanced over to Chi-Chi, who was still fast asleep beside him. "…Chi-Chi…" He looked around him for his clothes, then quickly snatched them up and slipped them back on. Chi-Chi yawned widely as she sat up, immediately noticing that she wasn't wearing anything either. Goku, smiling, handed them to her. She quickly put them back on, Goku helping her to her feet afterwards. The two stared deeply at each other.  
  
"Goku…" She rubbed noses with him, hugging him tightly. "We're officially together…"  
  
Goku smiled warmly at the idea, holding her close.  
  
"I'm so glad…" he said to her. "What do you say we get back to the site? Everyone's probably wondering where we are…" Goku lifted Chi-Chi up into his arms and walked towards the edge of the over hang, taking off in the direction of the coast.  
  
"Hey! There they are. I wonder where those two have been all night…" Krillin pointed up into the sky towards the two flying down towards them, his other hand placed over his eyes.  
  
"Heh, heh," Master Roshi snickered with a shake of his head.  
  
Goku landed softly on the white sand letting Chi-Chi down from his arms.  
  
"Hey guys," he said to them, holding a hand behind his head.  
  
"Hiya." Chi-Chi smiled, her hands on her hips.  
  
The others just stood there, large sweat drops appearing on their foreheads.  
  
"Uhh…Heeyy there Goku, Chi-Chi…" Krillin said to them lowly, blinking. "Where've you guys been?"  
  
"Well, went to this really nice Mexican restaurant…Then to this really cool dance club in town…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Umm, we came back here?"  
  
"Whoa, you guys must be tired after all of that dancing." Dr. Briefs added, flipping the pancakes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm beat." Goku nodded with a smile. Chi-Chi yawned loudly, stretching out her arms.  
  
"Yeah, beat…"  
  
They began to walk towards Goku's and Krillin's tent, not saying a word after that.  
  
"Hey, where's Chi-Chi going?" Master Roshi just snickered under his breath, leaning on his wooden cane. He began to laugh loudly, leaning a bit too far on the cane, causing him to slip and fall head first in the sand.  
  
Bulma and Yamucha stepped out form their tent, smiling.  
  
"Hey, did Goku ever come back?"  
  
"Yeah, you…just missed him," Krillin replied.  
  
"Ohh, alright." Bulma continued to smile, disappearing behind the flap.  
  
"…What the heck is going on?" Krillin tilted his head slightly in confusion.  
  
"Don't you get it, Krillin? Love is in the air…" Master Roshi chuckled as he stood back up, brushing the remaining sand off of his clothing. "Hehehehehe…Hahaha."  
  
"Der…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
The two lay down in the tent next to each other, staring up at its ceiling.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them?" Chi-Chi asked him lowly, continuing to stare up.  
  
"Only if you want to…It's okay to tell them." He swayed his feet back and forth.  
  
"Alright…" She smiled, jumping to her feet. "Let's go." She marched out of the tent, leaving Goku behind.  
  
"Uh…Wait! What're you going to tell them?"  
  
"That we're getting married."  
  
Goku facefaulted.  
  
"M…Married? Chi-Chi…"  
  
"Yeah…I've been thinking about it." She stepped back over to him, kneeling down beside him. "This will work so perfectly, Goku…" She held his hand to her chest, smiling warmly.  
  
"I…I'd love to, you know that…"  
  
"So, let's go tell the others. I'm sure they'd love to hear it." She started to stand up.  
  
"…Well, except Bulma."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Nevermind…Let's go." He stood up as well, slipping out of the tent with her.  
  
The others were sitting around the picnic table, happily eating their breakfast and talking with each other. Master Roshi looked over to the two approaching them.  
  
"Hey! Come to join us, I see? Heh, heh."  
  
"Well, um…"  
  
Goku nodded slowly, smiling.  
  
"C'mon over here," Mrs. Briefs said to them. "There's plenty for all!"  
  
Goku brought Chi-Chi over to the table with him, sitting her down next to him. The smell of the food made Goku almost want to drool, but he tried not to, waiting for Chi-Chi to say something.  
  
"We would like to make an announcement…" she started, everyone immediately looking towards her with their full attention, "Goku?" His heart sank quickly as everyone looked towards him. Master Roshi began to chuckle again. Oolong nudged him in the gut.  
  
"Yeah…Chi-Chi and I are getting married."  
  
Dead silence. Even Master Roshi had stopped laughing, his jaw wide open. Bulma's eyes were twitching, a light and forced smile crossing her face.  
  
"Con…gratulations!" she managed to say, still smiling.  
  
"Wow, Goku! Chi-Chi! Amazing…Who would've thought?" Dr. Briefs added in. "Congratulations."  
  
Chi-Chi held onto Goku's hand, smiling to them.  
  
"Arigato…"  
  
"Wow, Goku!! Way to go bud!" Krillin piped in, smiling broadly.  
  
"I know what would be perfect! A wedding here at the beach," Mrs. Briefs suggested. "Before the sun sets. That would be perfect! Hoo, hoo."  
  
Goku smiled at the thought, picturing them standing on the beach before the beautiful sunset.  
  
"That sounds great…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day went by slowly; too slowly. By mid-day the clouds had begun to cover up the warm sun's rays, the sky becoming dark and gray.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Krillin sat out on a boulder on the shore, his legs pulled up to his chest as he chucked a small rock out into the salty ocean water. A light breeze whisked through the ocean-smelling air, causing him to slightly shudder. He closed his eyes gently as he slowly breathed the air in.  
  
'If only I had someone to call my own…Wow…To actually think that Goku found someone…finally.' His eyes flashed open as he felt some sort of bad vibe nearby, his brows immediately narrowing.  
  
"What the…!!"  
  
Goku laughed lightly, brushing a finger through the moist sand. Chi-Chi pulled a strand of her black hair behind her ear, smiling.  
  
"Is he really like that?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, Master Roshi is quite the character…"  
  
"What about your parents? Will I be able to meet the,?"  
  
Goku's brows narrowed, looking down at the sand. Thinking, he lifted his head back up, looking out into the light gray clouds.  
  
"I never really knew my father…" Chi-Chi looked out across the ocean, "…I've only heard his voice when he talked to me as a little boy…That's all I remember. I've never seen him at all. And…I never knew my mother. Never…" His gaze dropped again, biting his lower lip. "I was just sent here from Planet Vegeta, and a nice old man named Gohan took care of me while I grew up."  
  
"Wow…That's pretty sad…" Chi-Chi nudged closer to Goku, resting her head on his shoulder. He continued to stare out into the sky in deep thought.  
  
'Father…Why did you leave me? What has become of you?' he thought to himself as the wind gently whisked through his hair.  
  
"GOKU!!" Krillin came running down the beach towards them, panting. "GOKU! IT'S HIM!"  
  
Goku's brows shot up in shock, sweat trickling down his forehead.  
  
"W…What…?? What do you mean, 'him'? Krillin, tell me what's going on! RIGHT NOW!" Chi-Chi pulled back with a questioned look on her face. She stood to her feet slowly, backing up a couple steps. Goku immediately leapt to his feet, clenching his fists. Krillin finally reached him.  
  
"G-Goku…It's Raditz! I know it! I can feel it! I could sense his Ki from a mile away!!"  
  
"NANI?! Are you sure Krill—" It hit him. He too could sense the strong power come straight towards them. "No…It can't be! NO!" Goku felt himself begin to sweat, his teeth clenching tightly. "…It can't be true…" He kept his eyes locked in the direction where Goku sensed the energy. "Raditz…"  
  
"Goku…What's going on here??" Chi-Chi looked frightened, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Chi-Chi!"  
  
Chi-Chi begin to screech, but soon she was muffled out as a hand covered her mouth, the other holding her still. Goku leapt back, yelling out in surprise.  
  
"CHI-CHI!! No…Raditz!"  
  
The familiar-faced Saiyan stood before them, wearing the traditional blue Saiyan armor, his Saiyan tail wrapped loosely around his waist. His long black hair barely reached the back of his knees, spiking out more towards the top. The resemblance between them was quite clear, the same eyes were plain to see; complexion being much darker than his brother's.  
  
"Kakarot…So there you are." Raditz smirked slightly, a familiar shimmer flashing across his narrowed eyes. "So how've you enjoyed your stay here at Earth, hmmm?"  
  
"Raditz…Let her go! It's me you want!"  
  
Raditz clicked his tongue, slowly shaking his head in disgrace towards his brother.  
  
"Pitiful how you show such feelings towards an every day human being, Kakarot." He shoved her out of his way, causing her to stumble and fall into the sand.  
  
"Chi-Chi, no!" As he ran towards her, Raditz stuck out his arm, grabbing onto Goku's shirt. He yanked him in front of him, the two face-to-face.  
  
"Kakarot, please tell me why the Earth is just as disgustingly beautiful as it was twenty years ago…This had better be good, Kakarot."  
  
"I've changed, and that's all I've got to say. Father—"  
  
"How dare you bring him in a matter such as this that has nothing to do with Father what so ever! This is now between me and you, brother. I came here expecting to find the Earth gone, and you shove this in my face?! You're a Saiyan for Hell's sake! A full-blooded Saiyan! You should have the heart and thirst of fighting and destroying those inferior to you! And I find you doing what?! Lounging around and talking freely to these unimportant humans on Earth which you were sent to destroy!!" Raditz quickly powered up a bolt of energy into the hand which held onto Goku, blasting him backwards into the sand. "Well, Kakarot…I hope you're satisfied: It's your turn to die. You're no use at all if you can't even handle a measly planet such as this pathetic one. It looks like I'll be the one to finally rid of it after all these years, and continue to run the Saiyan race the right way. I can't let fools like you stand in my way and let you give us true Saiyans a bad name!" Goku pushed himself back onto his feet, slipping into a fighting position as he prepared himself.  
  
"You've certainly said a mouthful…"  
  
"Well, I don't plan on saying anything more…" Raditz flicked back his hair with a smirk. "Now, I plan on destroying you once and for all, Kakarot."  
  
"Come and get me…"  
  
Raditz looked a bit surprised, but his lips curled back into a smirk.  
  
"As you wish…" Raditz leapt off towards him with his foot, Goku preparing himself to block an oncoming attack. Raditz disappeared by fading away a few inches before reaching Goku, tensing him even more so.  
  
Krillin looked over to Chi-Chi, then at the two fighting.  
  
'I'd better get her out of here…' He slowly walked towards the motionless Chi-Chi, trying to avoid the fight.  
  
Raditz, out of the corner of his eye, spotted the short man walking towards the girl. He quickly jumped out of the way of Goku's swift attack, blurring his image in front of Krillin's path.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Goku skidded to a halt, turning towards Raditz with his feet apart in a fighting stance. Cupping his hands together, he pulled them off to the side, charging up an attack.  
  
"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"  
  
Raditz turned his head towards Goku as he finished up the attack, lunging it towards Raditz.  
  
"HA!"  
  
"What the??" Raditz attempted to smack the attack away with his hands, but not suspecting it to be as strong as it was, he fell backwards, landing in the water. "You little!" He flipped up, zanzoukening up into the air above the beach. He held out his hands, immediately forming a ball of strong energy in his palms. "AHHH!!" It flew down at Goku as a giant beam of energy, flashing blue and white as it sparked at the sides. Goku avoided the attack by flipping backwards creating a large crater in the ground where he once stood. Raising the beam a little, re-aiming it, Goku zanzouken'd backwards and bukujyutsu'd up into the air. The two faced off in the air, standing a good distance apart from each other. Goku's arms sat at his sides casually, his fists clenched tightly. Raditz flicked his tail behind him slowly with a frown across his lips. "If only Father could see you now…You're even a lower class fighter than Father himself! The only one's who probably couldn't defend themselves would be the people here on Earth…Which is pretty sad." Raditz stopped for a moment, letting the breeze whisk through his thick spiked hair. "I say we get down to serious business…"  
  
Goku just stood there, his eyes narrowed in his brother's direction. Raditz lunged at him, holding his elbow out as if he was about to hit him. Goku faded away from sight. Appearing above his brother, he slammed his fists down over Raditz's head, attempting to knock him out of the sky. Raditz rocketed downward from the attack. Before hitting the ground, he skidded to a halt in mid air, a sneer across his face as he searched around for Goku.  
  
"Kakar—!" Goku sent a powerful punch into the side of Raditz's face, sending him flying into the sand. Raditz stood back to his feet, frowning at Goku. He faded away, quickly appearing behind Goku with his fist pulled back. He thrusted it forward, slamming it into the back of his neck. As Goku fell forward, he brought up his knee, slamming it straight into Goku's spinal cord. As he flew up into the air, Raditz threw multiple Ki blasts up at Goku, but he faded away before nay of them could hit him. As he re- appeared above the ground, he stood in a fighting position as he concentrated on his energy.  
  
"KAIOKEN TIMES FIVE!!" A bright red flaring aura jutted up around his body just as Raditz was about to plant another attack above Goku's head. The aura, as powerful as it was, blew Raditz backwards and away from him. Goku spun around to face Raditz, and without hesitating, he began to rapidly fire flaming red balls of energy at Raditz, the aura flaring even more so. "KAMEHAMEHA!!" He lunged the kamehameha attack down at Raditz afterwards, putting out a lot of his energy into that one attack. Raditz gaped as the attacks flew at him. Quickly thinking of a way to block it, he flared up an energy shield around him, bouncing off the multiple blasts thrown at him - the shield only sucking up most of his own energy. Goku shot forward toward Raditz. He slammed his elbow into his face, causing him to lose his balance and stumble backwards. Blurring up behind him, he threw a forceful punch into his back, or so he tried. Raditz had spun around, catching Goku's flying fist. While holding onto Goku, he threw his other free fist into his gut, pulling the breath out of him. Gasping, Goku drew back while holding his stomach.  
  
At that moment, Chi-Chi slowly woke up; her eyes focusing on the battle before her. Noticing how Goku was bleeding and in pain, she gasped, quickly pushing herself back up to her feet  
  
"LEAVE GOKU ALONE!! I'm warning you!" she shouted toward him as she pulled up her sleeves, making her way over to him.  
  
"Chi-Chi, no! Stay away from him!"  
  
Raditz glanced over to the girl approaching him, a frown crossing his face.  
  
"Stupid woman…Stay out of this." Raditz held his hand palm-flat out towards her, charging up a quick ball of energy and blasting it at her as a beam of light. Having no time to think, she flew back into the sand, knocked out from the blast.  
  
"Tsk, tsk…Heheheh."  
  
"CHI-CHI!!" Goku out-bursted, racing over to Chi-Chi and collapsing onto his knees next to her, gasping. "No!!!!"  
  
  
  
"You fool…" he muttered out lowly, clenching his left hand into a fist. "I thought I told you to leave her out of this!"  
  
"She was asking for it." He smirked devilishly. "She should've been smart enough to stay out of this." Goku narrowed his eyes, a look of threat flashing within them. Raditz's eyes began to slowly widen as the numbers on his scouter began to grow and grow, looking strangely at Goku. "What…?!" It suddenly shattered into tiny pieces as a dim yellow glow began to surround him, glowing brighter each second. "How the…!" He snapped to his senses again, and began to power up his own energy. A glowing ball appeared in the palm of his left hand, growing larger and larger. He chucked it at Goku, hoping to knock off his concentration. He just swatted it aside, sneering towards Raditz. "So you wanna play rough, eh?…Why didn't you just ask!" Raditz flared his dark blue aura around his body. "Let's go!!" Goku flew towards Raditz with his aura flaring, throwing multiple punches at his face once he reached him. Raditz blocked most of them, but was hit three times in the face, sending him flying backwards. Goku zanzouken'd in behind him before he hit the ground, quickly jamming his knee up into his stomach which sent him flying into the air. As he flew up into the sky, Goku blurred up above him with his fists held together, slamming them down over his back, which sent him pummeling back into the ground. Raditz slammed into the ground, sending dust flying everywhere. Goku floated up in the air way above the ground as he continually stared at the spot where Raditz was laying motionless for a few moments. Raditz pushed himself off the ground, spitting out some dirt. He looked up towards Goku floating up into the sky, looking as casual as ever.  
  
'How does he do that…?' Raditz thought. An idea popped into his mind. Goku continued to float there, unaware of what was going through his brother's head. Goku, sensing a power coming straight up behind him, turned around in shock to find Raditz aiming a giant beam of energy straight at him. He flew through the air due to the incredible force of the beam. He held his arms together like a cross, trying to block as much of the beam as possible. Raditz yelled aloud, sending even more of a blast through the attack and straight at Goku, sending him flying into a nearby rock wall. Screaming in pain he fell down into the sand below, laying there with blood trickling down his forehead and arms. Pushing himself shakily onto his knees, he coughed up some blood, his eyes glancing up at his brother.  
  
"Can't…give…up…" he said to himself, wiping the blood from his mouth. Raditz just smirked as he watched Goku stumble to his feet, shaking his head rather slowly with disappointment. Goku leaned against the rock wall while he clutched onto his injured arm, his dark bangs covering up his eyes.  
  
"Giving in so soon, Kakarot?"  
  
"Never…" A ball started charging and glowing in the palm of his hand, growing larger and larger. "You're going down, Raditz…Just wait and see…" He started to slowly step forwards, the glowing ball still increasing in size and power. "Even if I have to go down with you…You're going down."  
  
Raditz looked a bit shocked at his words.  
  
'…He's going to suicide? He IS crazy!' He looked back down to his brother…but he was gone. Frantically he searched around, but he couldn't sense him anywhere. But within merely seconds, he appeared with his arms tightly wrapped around him from behind, Raditz unable to move or pry himself out of his grip. "No!! Brother, you wouldn't!" Goku brought the ball in front of Raditz's chest, him feeling the burn and power of it as he sent another bolt of energy through his arm and into the ball. Raditz tried to move, but Goku had too firm of a grip on him.  
  
"Have any last words, Raditz? Isn't this what you wanted? For your brother to be killed?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Not quite what you were expecting?"  
  
Chi-Chi slowly opened her eyes, looking up towards the sky to see the two together with a glowing thing in front of them.  
  
"…Huh?" She sat up slowly, blinking to get her eyes to focus. Krillin looked up as well, unsure of what Goku was trying to do at first. As soon as he realized it, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, staring with narrowed eyes.  
  
"No! Don't do it Goku!"  
  
Chi-Chi looked confusedly at the bald man, then up to Goku.  
  
"What's he doing…?"  
  
"He's gonna try to kill Raditz through suicide!"  
  
"WHAT!" She gaped, scrambling to get to her feet. "NO! Goku…Please, please!" She felt the burn of the hot tears coming to her eyes, her lip trembling. "I can't afford to lose…you…"  
  
Electricity jumped through his arm and all around the ball, finishing up the charge.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, brother. NOW DIE!!" He forced the ball straight against his chest, quickly turning it into a cutting beam as it sliced through his chest, going right through his heart and then jutting into Goku as he had planned. Blood trickled out of Goku's mouth and from the gaping wound in his chest, his eyes shutting tightly as he fell to the ground, Raditz falling with him. Chi-Chi screeched in horror as this happened, running up to Goku with her arms held out wide. She collapsed onto her knees next to him, overflowing with tears.  
  
"Goku! Why are you so foolish…" She laid her head on his stomach, clenching his shirt tightly as she cried. He coughed up more blood, glancing to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Chi-Chi…"  
  
"GOKU!! Goku, how could you?!" She stared into his blood-shot eyes, seeing a look in them she had never before. He didn't look scared or frightened at all. Instead he looked happy and content with what he'd done, which confused her.  
  
"Chi-Chi…I got rid of them, didn't I?" He coughed up more blood, Chi- Chi feeling his body tremble beneath her. "There was no other way I could've gotten…rid of him, he was…too powerful," he paused, holding her face with a bloody hand, but she didn't mind at all. "I didn't want him to hurt you, Chi-Chi…I…lo…" He grit his teeth in pain, his eyes rolling back into his head as he lay lifeless on the beach. She began to tremble, not leaving the position she had at his side. She held onto his hand, not bothering to try and hold back the tears rushing to her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Goku…" Chi-Chi bit her lower lip harder as she tightly shut her eyes, setting his hand down over his chest. "I always will…"  
  
Krillin ran up to her, slowing to a walk as he neared Chi-Chi.  
  
"Is he…"  
  
Chi-Chi lifted her tear-stained face to Krillin, not having to say a word for him to understand.  
  
"Oh, no…Goku…" His brows furrowed as he stared down at his buddy, his fists tightening. "That fool, Raditz…" Lightning struck down in the distance, the storm seeming to be clearing up. Chi-Chi leaned to Goku and kissed him one last time, not caring of he was dead or alive, pulling away slowly as she stood to her feet.  
  
"I think we should bury him here, on the beach…" she said lowly, trying not to choke on her own words. Krillin looked up to her slowly, seeing the scared and lost look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah…That would be good." He glanced back down to Goku, having a sudden flashback of them as little kids, playing and training under Master Roshi. He couldn't help himself but smile, feeling himself tremble a little. "What a guy…" Chi-Chi sighed, dropping her gaze to the ground.  
  
  
  
***  
  
They all stood out on the ocean shore, huddled around the grave of Goku just as the sun had begun to set over the bright orange horizon. Their faces had lost their usual glow, each and every one of them sorrowful and broken-hearted due to the loss of Goku. Mrs. Briefs tried to comfort Chi- Chi, who was standing right next to his grave. She set down a bright red rose on his grave, trying to hold back the burning tears.  
  
"Well always remember you, Goku…No matter how far from us you are, you'll always have a place in our hearts…I'll always love you, Goku…" She lowered her head, gently closing her eyes. The others slowly walked back to the campsite, Bulma and a few others sobbing and pouting over his death. Chi-Chi stood alone on the beach, feeling the gently breeze brush across her face, feeling as if Goku was still standing next to her. A memory dashed through her mind of their first kiss, and all the good times they'd had together in the short period of time they'd known each other. "I'll tell your child everything about you, Goku…I promise." She swallowed hard, not wanting to leave his side. "I really wish you didn't have to go…But I'll try to remember the few times we'd spent together, Goku…And I'll never forget. I love you so much…" She couldn't help but let a solemn tear trickle down her cheek, dropping down onto the sand below her. "And you'll always be in my heart…Always."  
  
Raditz was gone for good and never was to return to Earth from that time on. The Earth was at last peaceful again, except for the hearts broken by the deceased Goku. The Earth would remain peaceful from that point on, living happily ever after…Or would it? 


End file.
